


【青黑】常用50個梗（上）

by lovetitle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, OOC可能有
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 題目出自　http://i.imgur.com/9dreaSX.jpg





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

01、前世

　　如果這個世界有所謂的前世今生，那麼我與青峰君的相遇就是所謂的必然。

　　在帝光、在第四體育館中，我們的相遇。

　　「怎麼可能有鬼啊。」

　　被嚇得四處亂竄的青峰君。

　　「你是青峰君。」

　　「喜歡籃球的人都不是壞人，這就是我的哲學。」

　　──很高興認識你，青峰君。

 

 

02、校園日常

　　日復一日的上學、上課、吃飯、參加社團活動，從沒想過我的生活會因為一個人有如此巨大的改變。

　　「哲！我們去打球吧！」

　　遇見燦爛耀眼的他，是我人生的轉捩點。

 

 

03、單戀

　　看到他淡淡的身影，就會心跳加速；聽到他無機質的聲音，只想讓他叫出我的名字；跟他有肢體接觸，就想要更多。

　　喜歡，是雙向的；而我對哲的感情是單向的。

　　叫做單戀。

 

 

04、表白

　　夕陽的光刺進我的眼，我無法張開眼睛，只能瞇著眼，我看不清他的臉，原本他的臉就已經夠黑了，逆光下不只有黑，還有更黑。

　　但我知道他現在的臉一定是紅的，就算是他的膚色也掩蓋不住的紅。

　　「青峰君，我也喜歡你。」

 

 

05、親吻

　　交疊的雙唇，噴在臉上的熱息，互相交換的口水，糾纏不休的舌頭，滿到溢出來的愛。

　　青峰君給人的印象很粗魯，大喇喇的、不在乎其他人，可是他的吻卻很溫柔。

　　就像他外硬實軟的心。

 

06、一方幼齡化

　　「哲─」青峰瞇著雙眼從床上坐起，口中叫著同居戀人的名字，卻遲遲見不到人。

　　突然，青峰感覺到他的背部有什麼熱呼呼、軟綿綿的東西靠了上去，回頭一看，是個小嬰兒，可是他有著淺藍色卻淺到近乎透明的頭髮，就像是黑子一樣，也有一雙和黑子一樣的眼睛。

　　青峰的心中閃過不詳的預感，對著小嬰兒叫了聲哲，對方揮著手、開心地笑了。

　　青峰抓著頭，不願相信，卻又沒有辦法，只能認命的扶養起突然變小的情人。

　　黑皮保父的傳說，自此開始。

 

07、一方變成拇指大小

　　黑子哲也看著變成只有六公分大小的青峰大輝，在家中的一角用力地推著放在地上的籃球，黑子不禁覺得幸福就是那麼的簡單吧。

　　「青峰君，我們去打籃球吧！」

 

08、吸血鬼

　　青峰露出犬齒，舔拭著黑子的頸肩。

　　「青峰君，可以請你輕一點嗎？你上次弄得我很痛。」

　　「嘖！誰叫你不被我的幻術所迷惑。」

　　雖然有著白到近乎透明的膚色，可是他不是女人，他有雙堅定的眼神；雖然體弱，但在精神上他是堅強的，從不為他的幻術所迷惑。

　　沒有柔軟的身軀、沒有女性的生理象徵、沒有殷勤相待，可是他就是喜歡，喜歡他的倔強、喜歡他的固執、喜歡他的堅強。

　　無法自拔的被他所吸引、為他的血液所瘋狂。

　　青峰張開嘴、咬下。

 

09、獸耳

　　黑子搔弄著青峰大輝多長出來的一雙耳朵。

　　捏下去，他會皺緊眉頭。

　　手指輕輕地撫弄，則是會露出舒服的表情。

　　黑子好奇地想著對方起床知道這件事會有怎樣的表情。

 

 

10、性轉

　　黑子哲奈停下腳步，擦擦額上的汗珠。眼神跟著籃球場上最耀眼的人移動著──青峰輝美，籃球部NO.1的選手。

　　高人一等的身高在比賽占據絕對優勢，不輸男生的體力是她的驕傲，扁平的身材為她增加了在籃球上的優勢，但本人卻為此相當困擾。

　　青峰一把從後面抱住黑子，環住對方的胸部。

　　「哲的胸部還是這麼的好捏，軟、綿、綿、的。」看著對方一臉陶醉的樣子，黑子趕也不是，不敢也不是，滿臉通紅的看著青峰小聲地說：「青峰君，請放手。」

　　聽到黑子示弱的話，青峰把手下移、改抱住黑子的腰，兩人靜默不語地站在那。

　　一旁的綠間真里子看著青峰紅透的臉，好奇臉紅是否是會傳染的。

 

11、交換身體

　　「青峰君，我好感動….」

　　「…..」

　　「我終於可以灌籃了…..」

　　「…..」

　　青峰發覺，對於他們兩人身體交換這件事，黑子大概不希望再換回來吧。

 

12、失憶

　　「請問你是誰？」

　　聽到這句話，青峰覺得自己的心好像要被撕裂了一樣，光呼吸都覺得疼痛。

　　

 

 

 

 

 

　　「我開玩笑的，青峰君。」

 

13、分手

　　「對不起，我愛的人不是你，是她。」

　　見對方一臉抱歉的看著自己，青峰覺得自己什麼也聽不到，身體空空的，腦袋空空的，什麼都無法思考。

　　──為什麼你不愛我了，哲？

 

14、出軌（火桃出沒。）

　　青峰覺得黑子最近的行為很奇怪。

　　每天早出晚歸，一回家就倒在沙發上，一動也不動，有時回家時身上還帶有女人的香水味。青峰不解，為什麼黑子會讓女性靠他這麼近、近到可以把香水味沾染到他身上。

　　思量許久的青峰，最後決定要跟蹤黑子。

　　來到眼熟的房屋前，青峰在屋外徘徊著，不知道該怎麼辦。

　　──這裡是他們的家，哲為什麼要來這裡呢？

　　突然一個人拍了青峰的肩膀，「青峰，你為什麼在這啊？」

　　沒有防備的青峰嚇得跳了起來，他回頭一看，發現原來是火神。

　　「來接黑子回去嗎？他最近在我家學做菜。」

　　──原來是在學做菜啊，那他身上的香水味就是五月的。

　　「要不要進去？」

　　「哦….不用了，我不是來接哲的…..」

　　青峰的話還沒說完，屋子的門就先開了，傳來桃井與黑子的對話。

　　「桃井小姐，不好意思打擾了。」

　　「哲君，你說什麼啊，別這麼多禮，反正每天我每天都要煮晚餐的。」

　　黑子與桃井雙雙看著莫名奇妙出現在這裡的青峰，青峰被看得冷汗直冒，正該思考要怎麼跟黑子解釋自己為什麼會出現在這裡。

 

15、監禁

　　喜歡。

　　非常喜歡。

　　發自內心的喜歡。

　　喜歡到希望你只看著我一個。

　　「青峰君，就和我還有籃球一起吧。」

 

16、強姦/半強迫

　　──痛。

　　在毫無愛撫的情況下，對方的性器就直接插了進來，在乾澀的甬道不斷的抽插。裂開的傷口流出的血，給與些許的潤滑，但是疼痛還是無法消除。

　　他每動一下，除了疼痛，我感受不到其他感覺。他拍打著我的屁股，要我放鬆一點。

　　拍打的疼、牽扯傷口的痛，都比不上心中的疼痛。

　　──青峰君。

　　我在心底呼喚他的名字，希望他能聽到。

 

17、童年相識捏造

　　青峰記得小時候他最喜歡在河邊的森林裡玩，因為森林裡總有一個人會陪著他一起玩，不管他做什麼都不會像五月在旁邊嘰嘰叫。他身上有股輕爽的味道，聞著就令人放鬆。

　　每次看到他，青峰就會牢牢地抓住他，不放他走，因為小小的青峰心底，總認為淺色頭髮的那人像是隨時都會消失，所以他總是緊緊地抓住他，牽著他的手。

　　只是某天，青峰去找他時，再也找不到了。

　　聽完這個故事，黑子呵呵呵地笑了，說了另外一個故事給青峰聽。

　　小時後的他，認識一個青髮黑皮的男孩子，那個人活力十足，爬樹、抓魚、抓蟬都難不倒他，但是他不嫌棄自己什麼都不會，兩個人每天都玩在一起，直到自己突然搬家。

　　那天早上，他起了個大早去森林等他，直到被爸媽找回來，但他沒有等到那個男生。沒有親口告訴他，他要搬家這件事，他一直覺得很抱歉。

　　「但是，青峰君，我們現在相見了。」

 

18、同居

　　早上起床可以互道早安，每天早上共享早餐，一起出門上班。

　　下午先回家的先煮飯，一起吃晚餐聊著今天發生的事，一起看電視消磨晚上的時間，睡前說晚安，在你的懷中睡去。

　　隔天再從你的懷抱裡清醒。

　　幸福就是這麼簡單。

 

19、求婚

　　黑子看著對面臉脹得通紅、甚至快要溢出血來的青峰，默默地思考著對方到底想要做什麼。

　　今天青峰君做了一堆他平常不會做的事。

　　約好出去玩，他穿了一身的白西裝，開了一輛敞篷跑車來接自己，還帶了一束玫瑰花給我。

　　不像平常的約會是去打籃球，今天的青峰君選擇去看電影，但是電影開播不到半個小時，他就靠著自己睡著了，直到影片結束才醒來。

　　今天的晚餐是在高級的法國餐廳裡享用，靠窗的位子可以一覽東京都美麗的夜景。

　　聽女同事提過這間餐廳的位子要一個月才等得到，青峰君到底是什麼時候定的位子？

　　黑子不是笨蛋，腦中轉過今天的行程，他大概知道青峰想要做什麼了。

　　「哲…..」對方的呼喚打斷了黑子的思緒。

　　「什麼事青峰君？」

　　見對方想說什麼卻遲遲說不出口，聽顫抖到幾乎快聽不出是「哲」字的聲音。

　　黑子嘆了一口氣，道：「青峰君，你如果想跟我求婚，就請你自己想要怎麼跟我求婚，不要去麻煩黃瀨君。」

　　說畢，黑子站起來就離開了，留下一臉不知所措的青峰在餐廳裡。

 

20、帶孩子（火桃出沒，注意。）

　　嬰兒，象徵一個全新的生命，代表著生命的延續，遺傳基因的傳承。這是同性夫夫，所無法想像的事，因此青峰不認為自己這一生中有機會和一個小嬰兒在屋簷下相處。

　　直到火神和桃井到他家按門鈴，塞給他尿布、奶粉及許多嬰兒用品，青峰看著黑子繞著那個小嬰兒團團轉。

　　數個小時過去，他才意識到這一個月，這個小嬰兒要和他一起瓜分哲的愛。

　　──是可忍孰不可忍。

 

21、吵架（續上，火桃出沒，注意。）

　　「青峰君，你如果沒有辦法接受小英的存在，那就請你離開這個家，我已經答應過火神君和桃井小姐要好好照顧他。」

　　碰地一聲，青峰看著自家的門闔起，他不願意相信自己居然因為一個小嬰兒，被哲趕出家門。

 

22、車禍

　　黑子坐在計程車內，一手緊捏著手機，另一手則是用力到指尖泛白、指甲都陷入肉中毫不自知，他的心中滿是緊張和不安。

　　接到綠間打來的電話，得知青峰出了車禍，他連忙衝出家門，叫了輛計程車就直往醫院奔去。

　　──青峰君、青峰君，你千萬要沒事啊！

 

23、見家長

　　「哲，我這樣沒問題吧。」

　　「你這樣非常地好，青峰君。」

　　「哲….」

　　青峰話還沒說完，黑子直接了當的打斷了他，「青峰君，你這問題已經問了六十八次了，你可以安靜點嗎？」

　　看向突然沉默起來的青峰，黑子終究還是心軟，環抱住青峰，在他的耳邊輕聲說道：「青峰君，你穿著西裝的樣子真的非常地帥氣，在家時你換好後，我差點看了你看到失了神呢。放心，一切都會沒事的。」

　　「還有，之前明明見過我爸媽這麼多次了，哪次看你緊張過？」黑子睨了青峰一眼。

　　「這次不一樣啊，這次可是以你男朋友的身分去的，我會緊張啊！」青峰嘰嘰喳喳地叫著。

　　「放心，有我陪著你。」

　　黑子溫柔地看著青峰、握住他的手，青峰也回握，兩人相視而笑。

　　計程車司機表示他要瞎惹（？？？？

 

24、野戰/車震

　　「青峰君，住手…」

　　說出這話的黑子也知道自己說出的話語是多麼地軟弱無力，但是毫不抵抗絕對不是黑子哲也的個性。

　　「請你住手，青峰君…」

　　「你看你的小哲也都已經流汁流成這樣了，你就別在嘴硬了，哲。」

　　青峰用手指沾了黑子性器頂端源源不斷流出的汁液，伸出舌頭舔拭著自己的舌頭。

　　血紅的舌映上深色的手指。

　　看到這幕的黑子覺得一股熱流往自己身下衝去。

　　──似乎無法阻止這個狀況了。

 

25、生病

　　黑子素來慘白的臉，因為發燒雙頰染上了一點紅暈，雖然比起平常的膚色好看多了，但是青峰寧願看到平常的死人白，也不願他的臉上出現不正常的紅暈。

　　黑子用力地呼吸著，灼熱的空氣自他體內吐出，看他不安地緊皺著雙眉，口中斷斷續續的吐出片言段語。

　　「青峰君…」聽到自己的名字，青峰還以為黑子醒了，連忙叫著黑子的名字。

　　「…不要走」聽到這句話，青峰這下才明白自己當初的剛愎自用，對黑子造成了多大的影響。

　　青峰把手伸進黑子的被窩裡，握住對方的手，輕輕地說：「我不會在離開你了，哲。」

 

 

　　迷迷糊糊之中，黑子睜開雙眼，只覺得腦袋昏昏沉沉地，想不了什麼、什麼也思考不了。想動動自己的手時，發現青峰緊緊地握住他的手，就算他在床邊睡著了也沒放。黑子忽然心底覺得踏實多了。

　　──只要他陪在自己身邊，什麼難關我都不怕。

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　（待續）　　  
2013.01.30 　11:29

**Author's Note:**

> 黑子打打生日快樂!!!!!!!!  
> 原本要寫的東西絕對來不及，只好能這個先頂一下，不過真正的(?)賀文我一定會補的，開學前我一定會補上的。
> 
> 題目調動了一些順序，因為這樣比較順，就自行改了。
> 
> 寫同人梗50題  
> 有些寫得很開心，比如腹黑的哲、打槍青峰的哲、可愛的哲（WHY都是哲(?????）  
> 但也有難過，我一直很不想寫BE向的題目，EX.分手、出軌什麼的  
> 我希望青峰跟黑子可以一直快快樂樂的，但是題目就那樣，所以就(?????   
> 不過寫一寫我發現我自己真的很偏心，會心痛的部份我都交給了青峰，黑子很少被我虐到wwwww我就喜歡黑子打打嘛(´・ω・`)
> 
>  
> 
> 下的部分會在假日補上，最後再說一次黑子打打生日快樂！！！！


End file.
